


the first cut is always the deepest

by wanderlustlover



Category: Robin Hood (BBC)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing left to understand. Take One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first cut is always the deepest

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/) DE Challenge  
>  **Author:** [](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/profile)[**wanderlustlover**](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Recipient:** [](http://sardonicynic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sardonicynic**](http://sardonicynic.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Summary:** Marian/Robin : bitter ; _There's nothing left to understand._  
>  **Spoilers:** This takes place after Robin leaves for war, pre-series.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Robin  & Marian both belong to BBC Robin Hood.

Maybe it’s veneration for a beloved caused that is dangerous. Maybe it’s loyalty to a boy they’ve watched grow since he was born. Maybe it’s pity; concern for the raven haired girl of dancing eyes who once was always his shadow, and now walks around with shadows living in her still eyes as her tongue turns to steel.

She furiously doesn’t care what their excuses are anymore – what his were. Robin of Locksley made his choice. Even after promising a life to her, he has chosen war, glory on a battle field, as more important. There’s nothing left to understand.


End file.
